Blinded Light
by TheBlackReaper
Summary: Raven is having nightmares, everything seems to destory around her. Can Beast Boy save her? Or will he be a victim like her?P.S I think Raven and Robin is cute together but I still prefer Raven and Beast Boy since Terra had broken his poor heart. 1st fanf
1. Totally Blind

**Chapter 1**

**Totally Blind**

Raven slightly floating mediate in the lobby alone. With no one else in Tower. She was happy for once, no disturbs, no sound, no unfunny jokes from Beast Boy. But all had changed as the doors flies open.

Raven: "Please no interrupts." She said politely. She stay in thy air focusing her powers.

Beast Boy: "Just grabbing my game-boy Rae." He said, as he searched lobby for his dinky game-boy. So far, no interrupts. She kept her spirits up. Suddenly as she was happy with her mediation. Had changed into a danger zone.

Raven: "No…" She looked around her surroundings. Flames burning, dry earth. Everything was dead around her. What she having nightmares? Awake? Then her demon father had spoken to her.

Trigon: "No matter u ignored me. The more I'll forced to do is unwanted." He said with a pounding voice, and laughed, low and deep.

Raven: "NO!" She scream out of her mediation, making her fall from the air. Luckily Beast Boy noticed and had caught her in time. Raven awoken from her nightmare or was it? As she seen the green face looking at her. His arms were around her, he was comforting her.

Beast Boy: "Raven. U alright?" He asked with a worried feeling inside. It happen many times. She kept on having nightmares about her father and her destiny will be fulfill. She was sweating, breathing heavenly.

Raven: "What happen?" She asked as she looked upon her green friend face.

Beast Boy: "Well…u just had another nightmare in your mediation again. That all…" He looked at Raven, she was blushing as Beast Boy still holding Raven on his arms.

Raven: "Uh…Beast Boy. U could put me down now." The same line but a different girl. He blushed deeply showing his greenly face turning to brightly reddish.

Beast Boy: "Uh…Yeah! I mean…sorry." He put down Raven to the floor. She rise her hood up and walk away leaving the lobby. Leaving him speechless.

In her own room. She lay upon her bed. Thinking why is she having these nightmares? That Trigon was already putted away by her. It's been three months seen it happen. Trigon ruling over thy earth. She was merely the demon little girl. Till her friends, thy titans step forth to fight Trigon to revive their once peaceful planet. In thy end she had trap Trigon back to hell once more. She was worried…was these nightmares suppose to be a warning? She thought over her head. Suddenly her powers had made the books fly off thy shelves. Making many thundered sound to the floor. The more she thought about her nightmares her powers seems to blow up but why? She walked over to her fallen books. She sighs in grief and started to clean up the mess, she had done. Till a knock sounded her door.

"Hey Raven. It's me. You alright?"

She knows the voice. It was Beast Boy every so often he approached to her room door. Knocking, seeing if he has a chance to see her again.

Raven: "Fine. Just perfect." She lied. She wasn't doing alright. She feels miserable. With her powers increasing, and blasting everything nearby. She was scared she might hurt someone.

Beast Boy: "Raven. U can't fool me." He said, he knew better to Raven then anyone else. She approached her door, with her hood up. She opened a inch to see the green familiar face.

Raven: "What is it?" With a moody look at her face. Making Beast Boy shudder to his shoulders. He begins to speak bravely.

Beast Boy: "I'm just…worried."

Raven: "About what?" She said quickly. He gulped, as he was afraid and brave at the same time.

Beast Boy: "You." He said clearly, her eyes widen, one of her eyebrow rose up. She slide the door more widely.

Raven: "There nothing to worry about." She said quietly. Luckily for Beast Boy, she didn't seems to care what he said before. He let a small sigh out. Making Raven anxious to close her door once again and left alone. "Anything else?"

Beast Boy: "No…not really…" He gave a tiny smile to her.

Raven: "So What?" She asked in a dark tone. Beast Boy shuddered but he remembered something. He gave out his game-boy but something seems to happened to it.

Beast Boy: "U be acting strangely. And when u left. u sort of busted my game-boy." As he showed his small portable video game player broken. She was embarrassed of what she done. So she decided to apologies.

Raven: "Sorry." She looked upon his face, as she pull down her hood, seeing face to face. He smiled with a chucked of laughter. "Aren't u mad?" She looked at him shrug his shoulders.

Beast Boy: "Nah. I can always buy a new one." He smiled. She also smiled with a plea of joy. Beast Boy noticed her small sweet smile. Smile? He begins to sweat, as his heart seems to pump rapidly. He loved her smile. Making stun to the spot, he on. Then a little light bulb appeared on top of his head. "Uh…Rae…" He asked nervously.

Raven: "It's Raven. Not Rae, Raven." She hated nicknames. Especially from Beast Boy he given her. He blushed at his mistake.

Beast Boy: "Sorry." He scratched the back of his head, "Uh…Raven. Would u like uh…" His voice was weaken as he was about to ask her something.

Raven: "Yes?" She asked with curiosity. Something was up with Beast Boy. But he shaking nervously. Afraid to ask something. But finally he spoken breaking out of his nerve system.

Beast Boy: "Would u like to go see a movie with me?" He said it so quickly. Raven eyes widen. He had stun her also. Making her speechless. Suddenly Beast Boy game boy blast into pieces from his hand. The small pieces of the game boy fell to the floor, shattered. Startled him, as he back away. Raven seen what she done and the look of his face.

Raven: "No I can't!" She was scared and closed the door afterward. Leaving him broken. Inside her room, she walked towards her bed. Sighing, and felt uncomfortable. Outside at her door, Beast Boy sighs as he looked at the floor with all of the pieces of his busted game boy. Inside his room was messy. He climb aboard his upper bunk and lay there on his side. He thought about Raven and what he done, just by asking her out…

Beast Boy: "Why do I feel so blind?" He asked himself, but finally he drift himself to sleep.


	2. Unknowing to Like

**Chapter 2**

**Unknowing To Like**

He felt so hot for some reason. He was sweating hard. But as he open his eyes he couldn't believe it. He was outside, still in his uniform but there was one thing wrong about the place. It was dead. Lava was the water, the earth was dry, the sky reddish. Was he dreaming? It felt so real. Did he died in his sleep? Or something happen during his slumber? He remember that day, Trigon who rule the world to it's death.

Beast Boy: "I must be dreaming. I must be dreaming!" He keeps repeating those words from his mouth. Shaking his head with his hands beside it.

"Are you?" said a young voice. It startled Beast Boy concerting his repeating, he turn around to see…Raven. But younger. In his surprise little Raven in a white uniform looked upon his green face. "Why are you green?" She said pointing at his green skin. Leaving him confused.

Beast Boy: "Raven. It's me, Beast Boy." With her name spoken she back away, scared.

Raven: "How did u know my name?" she said in a simple way of words.

Beast Boy: "Raven. We use to know each other. But then…your young so…" He beginning to understand why she couldn't know him. Her life went backwards into youth again. And he stayed in his age. Then he looked at landscape. "What happen here?"

Raven: "My father. He rules here for real." She said with a innocent voice. Leaving Beast Boy shocked as he looked at her.

Beast Boy: "What?! Can't be…It can't…" He looked at his surroundings. Everything was dead, he wasn't sure if he was dead or he living his dead world. "It's must be a dream. It's gonna be!" Unknowing to him, they were being watched. Little Raven tug on his uniform. He stopped his confusion.

Raven: "Why do u wanted to be a dream?" Beast Boy looked at her, waiting for a answer. He kneed in front of her.

Beast Boy: "Look Rae. This wasn't suppose to happen." Putting his hand on her shoulder with comfort.

Raven: "But it did." She said in such a child way.

Beast Boy: "Well then…we could stop it. All u have to do is u change into a older self, gather fate, fly in thy air and Bam! U could defeat Trigon." He said so quickly as he remember that day. She sadden her face.

Raven: "I can do that?" she asked with no memory what happen before. He sighs as this was harder as he thought.

Beast Boy: "Yeah." He replied. She back away from him. Shaking her head.

Raven: "I can't…" She said, with eyes widen, she started to whimper. "He too strong." She started to have tears.

Beast Boy: "Don't be afraid to do anything Rae. Cause I'll be there for u." As he came closer to her. She believed what he said.

Raven: "u promise?" she willing to ask, as he swipe away her tears. He smiled and nod his head.

Beast Boy: "Yeah. I promise." As he showed his hand to her. She takes it. Suddenly a figure attacked between them. As each of them fly towards different directions. "Raven!" He cried out, as he landed to the ground on his back. The creature that had attacked, jumped in thy sky and landed on top of Beast Boy holding him down. To him, the creature was like from predators VS aliens. The alien like creature was about to slash his claws at Beast Boy. But the green changeling grab his wrists before it's to late. Even if this was actually a dream. He would still fight for the sake of Raven. The little Raven looked upon the creature trying to attack her green friend.

Raven: "Beast Boy!" She cried out as she ran towards them. The creature looked at the small half demon child. Growling for hunger. Now it's was Beast Boy chance. He changed into a saber tooth and clawed the creature face. The demon creature cried, as it was push off from the green saber tooth. The saber tooth quickly stood upon his feet and ran beside little Raven, kneeing before her to get on. She climb aboard his back. As the green saber tooth ran off. Not far to run from, the green saber tooth halt and let little Raven off. As the green saber tooth changed back to it's original form. He looked at his distance to see if that creature had chased them so far nothing had come. He sighs as he sat to his bottom against a rocky stone wall. Catching his breathing.

Raven: " Are u alright?" She asked nicely as the seems to his wounds was minor.

Beast Boy: "Just fine." He replied but he recognize he shouldn't stop now that his home planet is still a wreak. He quickly stood up and showed his hand to little Raven again. "Come on we have to go."

Raven: "But your hurt. Don't u need time to heal?" She was worried not only he has minor damage is because he was bleeding from his cheek. Seeing the blood spook her. "Your bleeding." He noticed as a warm liquid flowed down his cheek, he swipe it and looked at his glove with his own blood. Then he wiped it on his uniform.

Beast Boy: "Don't worry about it." He said as little Raven shiver. He kneed down and noticed. "u ok?"

Raven: "Yeah. Just fine." She replied still shivering. As he noticed she doesn't like people hurt, with wounds and blood. She was worried.

Beast Boy: "It alright Rae. It's just fine. Really." Trying to comfort her, she smiled at him. Suddenly someone attack Beast Boy with a low hard kick to his face. Beast Boy was on two, feeling his bruising cheek and looked upon his opponent.

Beast Boy: "Raven?" He said in surprise. He saw her coming out from her shadows. A older, wearing red, four red-eyed raven. She fast speed towards him, as she captured his neck and rise him off the ground.

Rage: "Not Raven. Her rage." Now Beast Boy was totally confused.

Beast Boy: "Rage? Her emotion? How did u get out of her mind?" He asked, as he remember the time Cyborg and him was sucked into a mirror and across with Raven's head. Also meeting her emotions there even her.

Rage: "Father let me out. Cause he needed his real daughter to help him, not the puny one right there." As she swift her eyes on little Raven. She was to timid so she back away. Rage looked upon Beast Boy in her grasp, she tighten her grip, closing his airways.

Rage: "I liked u. Playing your silly jokes and pranks on her. Making her so angry at u. But now…for some damn reason. She becoming so soft on you. So I thought there no need for u." As her grip became tighter. Making him despite for air Was this it? Is he actually gonna die? "But then again. I have orders to complete." She said finally. As she release Beast Boy to the ground, heavenly breathing for air. His hand around his neck. Coughing. Rage took something out from her pouch she brought along. She open it and brought out a small shaped crystal shard seed. Between her middle index finger and her thumb. She poke her index finger with the sharp seed to her skin. As finally her index finger blood flowing down covering the brown seed. She looked at Beast Boy still trying to catch his breath. Till finally it's was to late for him. On the ground he lay, Rage was on him, holding his neck once again.

Rage: "Don't worry to much Beast Boy. Everything will be fine." Of course Beast Boy thought it was a lie. Rage had putted the bloody seed on his forehead. As she got closer to him, the seed was sinking inside his forehead. Rage noticed Beast Boy feeling the pain, as the seed was getting dug into his skin. Rage just smiled, then decided to do something while the seed slowly sinking in. She toke Beast Boy closer to her lips. She kissed him to his lips. Little Raven had seen, making her wanted to cry for some reason. The bloody seed was in, as Rage embraced away from his lips. He felt drowsy as finally he shifted back to sleep once again.


	3. Who Does He Belong Too?

**Chapter 3**

**Who Does He Belong Too?**

"Beast Boy…" A voice ringed to his head. "wake up." He obeyed. As he opened his eyes, sweating, heavenly breathing and first in his sight was Raven. The real Raven. Floating above him. He stood up in his bed.

Raven: "u ok?" She asked as she swipe away his sweat. Only to be replace by more. He blushed, as he looked at Raven looking at him. He suddenly noticed what he was doing. He looked away.

Beast Boy: "Yeah of course. Just a nightmare." She sighs with grief as she landed the side of his bed and looked at him.

Raven: "I'm glad." Then she noticed, he only stared at her. Being uncomfortable where she was. She quickly thought of something to escape. "I better go…" As she floated down to the floor. Looking upon him smiling, and his toothy grin at her. She walked out his room. As she disappeared though the door. Beast Boy sighs and plopped back in bed. Then he slowly remembered his dream. His nightmare. About little Raven, Trigon's world, demon liked creatures, and Rage putting something to his head. He stroke his forehead, nothing was felt.

Beast Boy: "It's only a dream." He said to himself. And finally decided to get out of bed and put away his freaky nightmare away.

That morning came out well. Starfire was making her Tamaran dish other then that see was willing to make breakfast for thy titans. Cyborg & Robin was to busy playing mortal combat shaolin monks on the circular crouch. As Raven was seated at the diner table, reading. Till Beast Boy came in the lobby looked at his pals playing their parts. He shrugs his shoulders as he walked down the stairs as he did. His head started to burn in pain. Placing his hand on his forehead. The boys didn't noticed as their eyes were at the TV and Raven was to busy reading a fascinated book. But Starfire noticed. Starfire seen him rubbing his head gently.

Starfire: "Beast Boy. Are u in pain?" She asked concerning her dear green friend. A little rubbing helped as the pain slowly ease away his head. He looked at Starfire still worrying.

Beast Boy: "Yeah. Just fine Star." As he just smiled. But he wasn't as the pain came down, hurting him more then before. As he cried out his pain. The others noticed.

Cyborg: "BB!" As he sees his friend going wildly with his head. The boys got off to help their green friend. Even Raven who was behind him to help him. As a thundering voice spoken to him though his head.

"Complete your task green one. Bring her to me! That u belong to me also."

Beast Boy: "No!" He cried out in reality, as his friends watched his suffering. Suddenly his eyes widen and finally he fainted with all of the pain came to his head. He fell towards the floor but secretly Raven had caught him in time.

Cyborg: "Is he alright?" He asked with caution. Raven placed her hand on his forehead. She felt his forehead burning to the top.

Raven: "He burning up."

In the medical room. Beast Boy was lay on the bed, with a wet cloth over his head. The other titans were chattering, his eyes open as he seen his friends talking.

Cyborg: "Maybe it's his unstable DNA. The beast is probably trying to rip though." He said in his theory. Robin shake his head.

Robin: "Maybe could be…" As he pick up a clip board with forms about Beast Boy status.

Cyborg: "Maybe it's just a fever." He said as he shrugs his shoulders. Raven frowned.

Raven: "No! It's is not. There something more. And it's burning in his forehead. I would have healed his silly fever anyway."

Starfire: "Then speak. Friend Raven. Why is he burning up?" She asked in a polite way, like always. Beast Boy sighs as his friends argue about him.

Beast Boy: "u guys sure make a lot of noise. To wake up the dead." He joked, Raven looked at him, frowning.

Raven: "Don't joke around like that!" She was mad and happy in the same time. Cause he awoken finally. He just grin as he seen Raven expression to be first. He slowly stood up. Looking at his friends.

Beast Boy: "See. I'm fine guys. There nothing to worry about." His friends just blinked. "What?" He asked with caution. Suddenly he plopped back in bed with his head burning up again.

Robin: "Beast Boy! U alright?" He cried out his friend name. As Beast Boy struggled with his own pain. Suddenly un-excepted, the green changeling shift into a panther. He roared at his friends.

Starfire: "Beast Boy!" The green panther jumped on Cyborg slash his claws at his robotic body. Deep. Cyborg quickly thrown him across the room. The green panther stood on four, growling. Showing it's sharp teeth.

Cyborg: "Dude. Cool yourself!" He looked at the green panther. "Here kitty, kitty." He said with fingers backing and forth. Meaning to come closer. The green panther stay in it's ground.

Starfire: "What is wrong with him?" She asked looking at her friend, grid his teeth.

Robin: "Maybe your right Cyborg. The beast is probably wanted to get out. But then again. He protecting something." The others were confused. Raven just looked at the green panther keeping it's distance between them.

Cyborg: "What do u mean?" He said as he thought his theory was wrong. Robin remember that one mission with Adonis attacking massive on him, till finally Beast Boy gave in his anger. Turning into a grizzly bear and clawing the crap of him. As they were covered with green liquid. That night had changed his personality into merely the beast. Making him stronger, determine, angry, and aggressive. But in thy end…he was only protecting Raven from Adonis' former beast. "Now I remember…" said Cyborg as his memory bank kicks in. The titans looked at Beast Boy in panther form. Tired of waiting, he quickly flee as the titans followed.

Robin: "Follow him! Don't lose track!" He ordered his team. As far they were behind the green one. He had shifted into a mouse, running off somewhere else. The titans seems to lose him. But with Raven powers, she focused them to find him. As she succeed, she doesn't believe where he was…he was in her room…


	4. It's was u

**Chapter 4**

**It Was You**

Inside Raven's room. The scurry green mouse transformed back to it's original self. With eyes narrower, his teeth sharper, he seems to be different. He smiled as he found the mirror to Raven mind. He pick it up as he looked though it. He saw Rage pounding at the mirror.

Rage: "Finally! You're here! Get me out this stupid mirror!" Somehow Rage knew what happening to Beast Boy. Cause she was the one who planted the seed to his forehead with her own blood.

Beast Boy: "How am I suppose to do that?" he said unluckily of himself. Suddenly he heard a voice at the door.

Raven: "What are u doing with that mirror in your hands." She said with a dark tone, he shrugs his shoulders as he looked at Rage becoming angrily any second. Raven kept her emotions calmed as she looked at Beast Boy, gripped the mirror tightly. Then a idea came to his head. He thrown the mirror to the floor. But Raven won't let it, as a black aura surrounded it, the beast growled as he charged towards Raven. Distracted to save the mirror before it becomes into pieces. Beast Boy had held Raven back against the wall. He held her shoulders back. The mirror gently hit the floor, undamaged as Rage continue to pound. Raven looked at Beast Boy rage holding her back. She noticed something on his forehead.

Raven: "Trigon seed…" she said in a shocking tone. "I understand now. It's my father doing! Not u! But how?" Then Beast Boy shift his hand to her neck. As he did, he begins to shudder. Another part of him didn't wanted this, he looked away of what he doing. "Tell me Beast Boy. How did he?..." He tighten his grip, choking her. But he remember his task from his master. As his voice came to his head once more.

"Bring her to me." He let go, as Raven fell to the ground on her knees, she looked upon Beast Boy. Suddenly his head was going bizarre once more.

Beast Boy: "Ra-ven…" He spoken her name with his familiar tone of voice. Raven knew what happening. He was fighting his other self. Soon the other titans appeared.

Starfire: "Raven!" Beast Boy spooked as he back away from thy other titans. Near to mirror where all of Raven's emotions are. Rage looked at her pupil seems to be surrounded by thy titans. But she had one more trick in her sleeve. She begins to chant herself out.

Rage: "Azarath Metreon Zinthos!" She had focused her powers, as the seed in Beast Boy begins to glow red, as a red lighting from the seed headed to the mirror. Somehow she knew, as she rose out of the mirror. Leaving Raven shocked, and leaving thy other titans stun. Beast Boy kneed as the pain from his head ease away, Rage stood behind him.

Rage: "Good job. Apprentice. Your job is well done." As she looked at him, grid his teeth.

Raven: "Stay away from him!" She said with glowing white eyes, even without her anger in her mind, she just determine to beat up rage back to her mind.

Rage: "Sorry. But we have to depart." As her kind of Beast Boy stood up, she used her cloak to cover him and herself. She used her powers to make them fade away.

Cyborg: "BB!" He cried out as his best friend faded away along with Raven's emotion. Soon there was silent between the titans.

Down before in thy earth. Flames burn, molten lava runs across thy land. Somewhere in the dead land was Beast Boy. The Beast Boy. Long chained to his wrists to a stone wall. Looking at the molten lava beside him. Flowing aside. His started to hurt as the bad part of him wanted to be free. But somehow he kept him away.

Beast Boy: "No! Stay in there!" He cried out with his hands gripping his head. The pain pushed harder to his head. "Stupid! Dammit!" He screamed till finally the pain ease away once again. As Beast Boy fell flat to the dry earth. Weaken every time the evil within him fights against him. He lay there crying. Till finally he had the strength to get up to his knees and wipe his useless tears. "What have I done?"

Rage: "Nothing dearly." She approached him, grin her reckless smile. She kneed in front of him, rubbing his chin. "Why cry my love one? Aren't u happy here with me?" she smirk. Beast Boy quickly move his face away from her. And looked straight at her. Her four glowing eyes were nothing but pure red, as her whole uniform was red as the flaming fire burning in hell.

Beast Boy: "What I don't understand is. How the hell u get that seed to my head!?" He asked angrily. She shrugs, and giving him another smirk.

Rage: "Is not my fault. She kept thinking about u." What she said had stun Beast Boy. She was thinking about him?? He rise a eyebrow at Rage, she only pout. "It was me. Giving her nasty nightmares. Making her so afraid of herself. Destroying everything near her. Anything to make her anger. Many times I had tried but nothing had help. But then there was hope. With thy other emotions she has in her head. Chattering, bickering talking about…you. I know it's scary sometimes." She smiled, showing her sharp teeth at him, just making his eyes widen. But she continue her story. "They all knew Raven likes u. Wait…not like more then that. She adores u. That had hit me. So I decided if I can't consume Raven. I'll free myself and drag Raven to be the portal. But only with the help of my father's seeds. With the seeds, planted. It makes the victim bad side released. Like u Gar." He begins to shiver as Rage placed her cold hand upon his head, with her touch, he was frighten to look at her. "Since she was so close to u. I decided to haunt u too. To do that, she had to think about u for once. And she did, when u had caught her from her mediating, and when u came to her door. Asking her on a date. Wow, never knew u have charms that good." Beast Boy pushed her hand away from his head. She just sigh. "That night. She was thinking about u. And then it was my chance. I was able to pass her mind to yours. Giving u little nightmare wasn't bad. U get to see little Raven. And seeing my father creations. Even me." She finished up her story. As Beast Boy just stun to the spot. "Only with a help of the Trigon seed planted in u freed me." She stroke he's hair making him uncomfortable even to move away from her. She smiled wickedly. Then she came close with her mouth near to his ear. Whispering in a very dark tone. "If it wasn't for u. I would have never got out from her head." She back away from his ear looking at his expression of fright. Then she put her hand on the back of his neck, and forced her lips to his once again. Making the kiss passionate enough. Till finally Beast Boy grew madder at the sec, as he pushed her away from him.

Beast Boy: "Your crazy!" He yelled at her standing up with his chain dangling, of the things she did. To haunt Raven dreams, her mediating, and making her scared to be with someone. Even making her powers react to destroy.

Rage: "Am I?" She lean her head to a side. Biting her lips, licking it wet with saliva. Then Beast Boy head hurt again. He growled at his pain. As Rage just cross her arms and enjoyed watching his suffering. He fell to his knees once again. Breathing rapidly, looking quickly side by side. Making sure his vision was clear. The pain soon passed by. Leaving him alone once again. Rage pouted as it was over, she walked away. As Beast Boy watched her disappeared in a distance. Then he looked towards the ground. The dry dead ground and the chains attached around his wrists. He looked up again, thinking about someone. Someone he actually loved for.

Beast Boy: "Raven…"


	5. Trust Along Friends

**Chapter 5**

**Trust Along Friends**

Back in the Titans Tower. The titans chattered where have Raven's emotion token Beast Boy too. Raven already knew that answer. As she grab rock salt bottled up in a bottle. Then she gather her supplies that was truly needed had been put in her brown handbag. Soon as finally she gather a blue blanket for some reason. She heard his voice came to her mind.

Beast Boy: "Raven…" The tone of his voice was cold. As Raven shuddered by his voice. Till finally she faced the other titans. Robin approached her first.

Robin: "So where is this place that your emotion had token Beast Boy too?" He asked willing to know.

Raven: "U don't need to know." She shook her head to side by side. Then she walked pasted him going towards thy exit. But Starfire blocked her path.

Starfire: "But Raven. We want to help u rescue Beast Boy from where he is captive."

Raven: "Like I said. I'm going alone!" She said as with a shout at thy end of her saying. Robin looked at the back of her.

Robin: "It's too risky! I won't have it!" He yelled but of course everyone has a rage inside to come out sometimes. "We're the titans Raven and your friends. We're there to help. So don't push us back." Raven shuddered her shoulders, then she looked around to face him.

Raven: "Alright. I'm just…wanna hurry to save him…" She started to have tears. "I could still heard him…calling for help…calling my name…" After she had finished crying. That had stun Robin feeling guilty for himself.

Robin: "Sorry…" Starfire placed her hand on Raven's shoulder for comfort.

Cyborg: "So where are we going?" Everyone looked upon the robotic human. Raven silently whispered to him.

Raven: "Hell…"

In hell of where Beast Boy is…Rage walked along the dirt road towards the large figure. As she approached it. She looked upon his face, her father face. He yelled a mighty roar. Looking upon his daughter's emotion.

Trigon: "Why have u come?" He growled his speak. She smiled at him.

Rage: "I have come to help you father. To release u. By dragging your real daughter to be your portal. For real." She said at the red demon that snicker.

Trigon: "Then why have you brought the green child here?" He said as he remember she came below with a familiar person with her. "There no need for him!" He yelled. She sighs and shaking her head.

Rage: "No your wrong. If u were her emotion. You'll understand. I won't even have to lift a finger to get her, she come on her own." Finally Trigon understand what she said. He nodded. Agreeing her idea.

Trigon: "Love conquers all." She agreed also.

Rage: "And don't worry father. He will obey u becoming one of your minions no doubt. I'll make that a promise." Then he smiled at her as she also.

Far off where they were. Beast Boy lay where he was chained, shivering. He felt the cold of death coming upon him. Even the fire still burning with heat, he still don't feel it. As slowly the coldness covered him.

Back at Jump City. Raven had told Cyborg to drive to the valley nearby. As everything there was too peaceful. Cyborg droved his T car to the valley. He looked at Raven beside him.

Cyborg: "Why are we going to the valley? Rae?"

Raven: "It's because Cyborg. It's one of the places close to hell. And it's easier teleport." Then she looked at the digital clock on the stereo. 11:45am…she then looked at Cyborg. "Drive faster." He obey. He step on the petal. Soon the titans were in valley leaving the T car on the highway. Walking though of fresh flowers, peaceful skies and fluttering butterflies pasting by. Raven had leaded them to a patch were no nature can pass or get though. To only a circular patch of dry dirt lie. Raven looked at Cyborg.

Raven: "What time is it?" Cyborg looked at his digital arm showing the time.

Cyborg: "About 11:55. Why?" He looked at her. She only reply.

Raven: "Good." As she walked in the circular dirt. "We 5 min early. Might as well get ready." The titans were confused.

Starfire: "What do u mean Raven?" She looked at her friend throwing powder around the patch of dirt.

Raven: "It's noon. The hottest time of the day. The better way to teleport and thy only time to get in." As she finished up what needed to teleport to hell. She looked at thy other titans. "U ready?" Soon there was silent.

Robin: "How are we suppose to get back?" He asked concerning his home, and the city.

Raven: "Don't worry we will return." She said with the most calming voice. "That's a promise I can make." Robin nod his head as he step in the circle of powder. Starfire and Cyborg stood still. Robin noticed.

Robin: "U guys coming?" He looked at them having second thoughts.

Cyborg: "It's a big task. But this is for BB." As he step in the circle also. Everyone looked at Starfire, She placed her hand on her arm, rubbing it.

Starfire: "I don't know friends. This place Hell must be a terrible place am I correct?" Robin nodded his head.

Robin: "Yeah. But U don't have to go Star." He said leaving Starfire stun with fright. Then she thought about her friend.

Starfire: "NO! I will go! For the sake of our friend!" As she step in the circle also. Cyborg looked at his watch.

Cyborg: "12:00. Guys." He looked at the team. Raven nodded her head.

Raven: "It's time." As she looked at the sky. Her eyes turning to blind light. She floated off the ground turning into light. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" With the blinding light, the light shaped as a raven covering over the titans. They were teleported from clear skies to the dark reddish sky. As their vision cleared. They looked around their surroundings.

Cyborg: "It's just like The end of the world." As he looked at thy others. Robin checked his communicator and signs of Beast Boy. He looked back at his team.

Robin: "Yeah. But this time. Were at his home now." Raven shuddered her surroundings remembering that one day. The world was dead. And she was portal. She had remembered the pain her father had cause and now pain she loved most. Her Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: "Raven?" Once again she heard his voice in her head. Feeling the cold death coming upon him. As she concerted her powers to find him. She did, she find his spirit.

Raven: "I'm here Beast Boy. Now tell me where are u?" She asked him through mind.

Beast Boy: "Here." As he opened his eyes, as his vision was Raven now. Soon everything became a blur as Raven lost his vision.

Raven: "Beast Boy!"


	6. Teen Titans VS Trigon's creations

**Chapter 6**

**Teen Titans VS Trigon's creations**

She cried out his name. That startled thy other titans. Robin approached her first.

Robin: "Raven! What's wrong?" She looked at him shivering.

Raven: "It's Beast Boy." She said. Then suddenly she ran off.

Robin: "Raven!" He called out as he followed her also, then thy others. Raven ran up a dirt hill. And over it, she saw what she was looking for. Laying cold, shivering as frost. His wrists chained by iron chains.

Raven: "Garfield!" She ran towards him. She stood him up, as she gave a mighty hug giving him warmth.

Beast Boy: "Rachel?" He called out with a weak tone. She looked at him, eyes weak to open.

Raven: "How do u know my name?" She asked. She had never let anyone know her real name. Anyone! But then only one does know. He smiled at her, the best he could. As she used her powers to blast the chain off his wrists.

Beast Boy: "Your father told me…" He continue to shiver. As Raven grab out the blanket, she had brought along for. Placing it on Beast Boy, wrapping the blanket around him. Soon his shivering had stop. Raven completely kept her arms around him.

Raven: "Your alright. That what matters now…" She smiled as his eyes slowly opened. As he gently stroke her face. She started to have tears, He wipe them away.

Beast Boy: "It's not your fault Raven. It's was never your fault. Just mine alone." He confessed, as he did freed Rage from her captive. And had leaded the titans to doom of hell. She gently stroke his face too.

Raven: "No. It was never was." He smiled.

Cyborg: "BB! Rae!" As he ran towards the couple. As he did. He looked at Beast Boy status. Weak was his sign. "Beast Boy. U alright little buddy?" As he kneed before him.

Beast Boy: "Just fine Cyborg. Just fine." As he showed his fist at him. He did also. As both fist hit together. Beast Boy let his arm dangle down to the blanket wrapped around him. Then the other titans approached.

Robin: "Beast Boy. U alright?" He asked to his fallen teammate.

Beast Boy: "Just weak…" He struggled at his words.

Starfire: "Why is he wrap around with a blanket?" She asked confusedly. Of course it's hell. Burning fire, Massive heat. But to Beast Boy he was cold as death.

Raven: "Because Starfire. We are living. In here is a froze zone. But who dead can feel the heat. As we stay here any longer we will be frozen to death." She had scared Starfire. As her actions is to wimp.

Robin: "Then come on. We getting out of here!" he ordered, Cyborg carried Beast Boy with the blanket wrapped around him.

Raven: "Follow me." As she pulled her hood up, as her friends followed her. They hadn't walked far.

Rage: "Going somewhere Raven?" The titans looked upon Rage who stood on a high hill. As demons liked creatures approached, surrounded them. The titans looked at Trigon's creations. Frighten by their look. They still have to fight to survive. Raven looked upon her emotion.

Raven: "Yeah. Home!" As she flew in thy air and quick speed over to Rage. Charging at her. She had hit her off the hill to the ground. As the two liked ravens fight. The brawl between titans and demon begun.

Robin: "Titans GO!" As he grab out his metal bo-staff giving a whack on several demons. Cyborg had lay the weak Beast Boy to the ground, still feeling the cold. Eyes closed, Coughing. Cyborg active his sonic cannon and aim it at the demons.

Cyborg: "u better step away!" as he fired his cannon. The blue beam random hit the demons. As a nasty black demon with a long spiked tail eyes red of the flames jumped at landed in front of Cyborg. Clawing it's way to it's prey. Cyborg grab hold of it's hands. Forcing his strength to push the demon back. As his arm return into cannon mode. He fired the damn demon, as it flew to the floor, burning in smokes. As for Starfire. She spin kicked one of thy demons. Followed by green spheres. Starbolts. Rapid fire at her enemies. Robin, the karate kid gave a demon with cold hard kick. As he was in thy air still, he was somersaulting and throwing his explosion disks. Last by not least Raven blocked Rage attack. She tried giving Raven a punch but with the help of her black aura. She was unable to hit her. Then Raven jumped in thy air giving her a rapid kicks. A left and a right, she gave, Rage blocked her attack. Then Rage anger grew as she begins to changed into demon liked creature. Raven back away seeing her evolving with claws, sharper teeth, long white hair, red skin. She was like a vampire. But red as a rose. She also grew herself a sharp tail with a blade at thy end of it. She hissed at Raven. And dived towards her. Raven blocked but with a strength to strong. Raven flew off hitting the ground with a bleeding scratch on her arm. Seeing the blood frighten her. But she paid attention to her opponent.

Rage: "Dammit Raven! Why can't u be most like me!" She yelled with anger and gave her swift punch. Raven dodged her mighty punch. And looked directly to her eyes.

Raven: "Cause I'm not like u!" Back with other titans fight. Robin jumped on demon to demon as finally he throws his freeze disks at them. Many yelp, and cry went though out thy area. Not far where they were. Trigon heard the noises of battle. Screams, the roaring, the cry of battle. He smiled his demon liked smile. As tip of her fingers he snap them. Sending a message to seed that was planted in Beast Boy forehead. He started to struggle with his own pain.

Beast Boy: "Raven…help me…anyone…" As he slowly sweat. Trigon gave a mighty roar, giving a new massage to his minions. Soon all the demons in the battle arena obeyed their orders. Cyborg did the best he can to keep the demons away from Beast Boy. But to many to handled Cyborg was scrap metal to them. As one of them gave him, the claw. Cyborg fell to the ground, unconscious. Then the demons approached the still weak Beast Boy. Still struggling his pain through his head.

Robin: "Get away from him!" He yelled as he gave the demons a whacking with his bo-staff. Raven continue to fight with demon Rage.

Rage: "U better try harder!" She taunted her. Raven was shivering her fists.

Raven: "Enough of this!" As she looked at the demon of her. She made a black aura sphere shaped it into a spear. She had slashed it at Rage. With a clear vision, Raven saw what she done. Rage was back to her human self. She was speechless to say anything. She stare completely at Raven. She didn't even flinch.

Rage: "Raven…" She cried out as she fell to the ground, bleeding to death. With so much blood, Raven looked away ignoring the blood was even there.

Raven: "Sorry…" she whispered as then Rage remains returned to Raven as a red spirit circling around her. Then faded into her. "It's over Rage…"


	7. Touch of Love

**Chapter 7**

**Touch Of Love**

Robin fell to the ground surrounded with outnumbered of demons. He quickly stood up unwilling to give up, throwing his disks at the demons. For Starfire she was flying in thy air as flying liked demons followed her.

Starfire: "Please no more following me." She said nicely as the flying demons continue to chase her in air. She fired her starbolts at them. She soon see them hit by her starbolts as only smoke was showed she continue to fly away. As the flying demons fly out the smokes still after her. She shrieked as the flying demons had caught up to her. Jumping on her like monkeys. She then use her star beams from her eyes. Shooting them like ducks from the skies. But unknowing a high jumping demon attacked her, slashing her as she fell to the ground. As it's the titans were down. The demons approached their target. Beast Boy. He seems to having nightmares, struggling left to right. As a single demon, a black dragon typed creature approached above him, lowing her head stroking his cheek. As he sweats still. She gently rub his cheek. Then a voice was spoken.

Raven: "Get away from him!" She grew back her rage, as she created a black aura pushed away towards the dragon. The dragon was blasted off. The a thundering clapping sound startled Raven and the demons. She looked upon the big demon she once knew. Her father.

Trigon: "Very well done daughter. I was impressed of how much u grown, and able to go on." He stop his clapping as he looked at his daughter. "But there one thing missing in your life. Is your love." She shook her head of what he said.

Raven: "U don't know what's love anyway!" She yelled at her old man. He laughed.

Trigon: "That could be true. But foolish. U don't know neither." He chucked. Making her angry more.

Raven: "How could I believe u!" She yelled again. Then she heard a soft blanket fell to the ground. She looked at the direction where Beast Boy was. He was…

Beast Boy: "Raven…" he whispered her name. As she felt a feeling something was gonna happen. It already did. As Beast Boy went crazy with his head. Inside was tearing him apart. His bones increased bigger, his fangs growing sharper, claws sharper, his whole body shifted into a demon liked creature. He grew himself a tail, his elbows grew itself sharp spears like. As his whole body shifted completely he was the beast only more demon liked details. Eyes red as her father's, then the finish touch his two red eyes shifted into four.

Raven: "Beast Boy…" She cried as thy other titans awoken from their knock-outs.

Cyborg: "Yo man…" As he looked at his demon shaped friend. Of course the green took noticed. He roared at them.

Raven: "We have to attack." The other titans were startled.

Cyborg: "Say what!?!?!?" He asked with a shocked of what Raven said.

Robin: "No we shouldn't. Raven. Beast Boy wouldn't dare to kill anyone. Especially u…" She was surprised what he said.

Raven: "But…we have no choice…" She said weaken.

Robin: "I don't believe that. Even once he was a beast, he protected u. Let him hurt us first. I'm sure he'll fight his way to get that damn seed from his forehead." The green demon slowly growling. As Robin stood in front at it. He ready for his move. The beast noticed. "Beast Boy! Hit me with your best shot!" The demon headed for Robin, with a massive rage, he had slashed Robin with his sharp claws, marking his claw marks on Robin cheek.

Starfire: "Robin!" She yelled at her boyfriend, she quickly fly beside him. Three scars on his cheek started to bleed as he thought it was merely a damage.

Robin: "It's alright. I'm fine." As he noticed the green demon headed for Cyborg. Ripping off his robotic arm off. Cyborg felt his circuit randomly sizzling. As he kneed to the ground. Raven looked at the green demon looking at her. Growling low. As Trigon disapproved his un-movement.

Trigon: "Attack. She deserved to be punished." The green demon agree as he charge at her. Raven stood thinking. What Robin right? Can this be all over if he gets to hurt her? She doesn't want him to cause pain anymore. So she stood bravely waiting for the green demon to hit her. He did. As his sharp claws clawed her stomach. She fell to the ground bleeding. Seeing the blood and the smell wanted to make her faint. But she kept her caution awake. Letting her blood ooze out of her body. As for the green demon, he was shaking nervously, looking at his hands filled with blood. His friends blood. But most of it was Raven's. The green demon slowly turn back to the original form. Looking at Raven just laying there won't even move. She felt like dying. As her dying eyes met his.

Beast Boy: "RAVEN!" He cried, with a shout of his might the seed came out from his forehead. As the blood on it was all dry. The seed had disincarnating itself. With the familiar voice, she once knew. She used the left of her strength to stand up and run towards him, hugging him tightly. She felt she had broken him.

Raven: "I'm sorry. I had too." She cried, as he also.

Beast Boy: "Good job Raven…" Arms around her unwilling to let go. As Raven strength begin to return.

Raven: "But I still have a job to do…" She let go of him as he did also. She flew towards the red skies. And faced Trigon. Stun in surprise. "It's over!" she yelled as she turn to light with her magic words to focus her powers. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Everything was blind from thy light. As the titans disappeared, Trigon disincarnating. "It's over…"

The light had faded as Beast Boy awoken on the peaceful valley, surrounded by flowers and butterflies. As he noticed Raven was beside him.

Beast Boy: "Raven?" He called, she awoken as she looked at him straight at his eyes. She smiled as she stood up and hug him again. She let go looking at him blush. "So…u do like me?" she nod her head.

Raven: "Slowly I am. But don't push it." She said gently then suddenly kissed him on the cheek. Stunning him to the spot. As he was rubbing his kissed cheek. He looked at Raven blush also. Then they lay their foreheads together.

Cyborg: "Got YEA!" He yelled as he snap a picture of them. Startling the two as Raven's powers blasted Beast Boy off the ground and into a nearby pond. All four titans checked if Beast Boy was alright. He was pouting.

Beast Boy: "I'm gonna get u Cyborg!" Raven looked at the rest of the titans.

Raven: "ok maybe a little…" Everyone laughed, even Raven. As pouting Beast Boy join also. Then soon Robin stop his laughter.

Robin: "Come on guys. Let's go home.

**The End**


End file.
